ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Adoulin
Category:Areas The Adoulin Islands are located to the west of the Middle Lands continents, near the continent of Ulbuka. It was home to the exorcists Gertrude, Brian, and Roger before the return of The Dark Lilies brought them to the Middle Land continents, as well as Vhino Delkahngo before she arrived in Windurst to fight in the Crystal War. Adoulin is the site of the fifth full expansion for Final Fantasy XI, Seekers of Adoulin, released March 27th. Travel to Adoulin begins with the mission "The Sacred City of Adoulin." Areas The city of Adoulin is composed of two districts, Eastern Adoulin and Western Adoulin. In Eastern Adoulin, pioneers can visit the Celennia Memorial Library to learn more about Adoulin. Underneath the city runs the city's aqueducts, known as the Rala Waterways. Additionally, many of the Adoulin Islands have been reserved for use as Mog Gardens. Landmarks *Castle Adoulin *Exorcists' Priory *The Silver Spoon (members-only auction house) *Celennia Wexworth Memorial Library *Fontis Xanira *Jorius Yett *Platea Triumphus *Statue of the Goddess *Mog Gardens History Adoulin is the name given not just to the city on the main island, but to the outlying island chain as well. About 200 years ago, the age of pioneering that dominated the political scene ,an age referred to by historians as "the great expedition," drew to a close. The plans for colonizing Ulbuka were postponed indefinitely, and a large wall known as Jorius Yett was constructed between Eastern Ulbuka and Adoulin proper, a task which took many years and thousands of workers to accomplish. This massive structure enclosed what little was left of habitable land in Adoulin and its dwindled population. The great expedition came to an end after hundreds of years. Yet the wounds left by this retreat were severe, as merchants, nobility, and even common folk sunk nearly all their resources into expanding Adoulin's domain within Ulbuka. The resulting economic collapse closed the curtain on what would have been a shining future for the budding nation. The ruling house of Adoulin and the eleven noble orders, sensing the need for change if Adoulin was to survive, elected to dissolve the long-standing imperial system, rearranging the government into what was to become known as the Sacred City of Adoulin. The first goals the empire set its sights on were not to simply recover from its martial decay, but also to contain the surrounding island nations. These considerations bore fruit, as Adoulin developed into a city-state with well-funded mercantile trade. In recent years, Ygnas S. Adoulin, leader of the Order of Adoulin, declared that the colonization project was to be restarted after countless centuries. This move was not without political consequences, however, and the alliance between the twelve orders has started to fracture into factions supporting and opposing the project. Founding In ancient times, the Isle of Adoulin and other surrounding islands were ruled by a fierce crocodile-like demihuman race known as the Velkk. The great hero August, a man called "the founder king" and whose legacy is felt in Adoulin to this day, drove them out from Adoulin, with what little forces they had remaining seeking refuge in the far western part of Eastern Ulbuka. August constructed a castle on the land the Velkk once held, and a city sprung up in the surrounding area. This was the origin of the Adoulinian Empire. In recognition of their great service to the first king, eleven of August's most trusted soldiers were granted land and status, and formed the other eleven orders of Adoulin that exist to this day. Government Adoulin is governed by a ruling council that makes decisions via consensus. The grand chancellor is Ygnas S. Adoulin, but as the council has the final say over all matters both domestic and international, the position is merely an honorary title. Culture Population Humes: 35% Mithra: 25% Elvaan: 15% San d'Orian Elvaans: 10% Ouschrahd Galka: 10% Other: 5% Language Common Major Religions Eimert Church (believers in Altana) Church of San d'Oria (believers in Altana) Island Animitism Talekeeperism Tavnazian (believers in Altana) Quests *See Adoulin Quests and Adoulin Missions Residents *See Adoulin NPCs Coalitions Within the Sacred City of Adoulin, there are groups called Coalitions. Completing tasks with these groups unlocks new options within the Coalitions. For example, completing tasks for the Peacekeepers' Coalition unlocks new armor, such as the Thurandaut Set head and body, while completing tasks for the Inventors' Coalition unlocks new augments such as increased HP and MP, double attack, attack, accuracy, critical hit rate, critical hit damage granted by Ionis. Completing tasks for the Pioneers' Coalition seems to help in progressing the main missions. Within each Coalition is a Civil Registrar who works similarly to a Fame NPC for each of the coalitions. Checking with this NPC lets you know your current ranking with each coalition, which in turn unlocks new items, upgrades, and quests. Miscellaneous *Achtelle claims to have hailed from Adoulin before joining San d'Oria in the campaign of the Crystal War. *According to Roger, exorcist of Dark Lilies fame, Adoulin is home to libraries that rival Windurst's. Source Much of this information is from the official Final Fantasy XI website. http://www.playonline.com/pcd/topics/ff11us/detail/9905/detail.html